


苏活区头牌克劳利

by LesleyYum



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, 站街
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesleyYum/pseuds/LesleyYum
Summary: “来任务了，地狱决定把这次的任务交给你。”“什么任务？”克劳利懒洋洋地说。“去当妓女。”克劳利终于有了一丝兴趣，明晃晃的蛇瞳里散发出光芒。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	苏活区头牌克劳利

克劳利已经很久都没有接到来自地狱的任务了。他整日无所事事，除了调教本特利的音乐品味和想念亚茨拉斐尔，他实在想不出有什么事情可做。  
在某一天冲着盆栽发了一通脾气以后，克劳利刚放下喷瓶，就看见了站在办公室中央的别西卜和哈斯塔。  
“克劳利，最近是不是很闲，也不回地狱汇报工作。”别西卜面无表情。  
“啊……最近也没有做什么特别的事情。如果非要说的话，我造成了电视信号混乱和手机信号失灵。”克劳利坐进自己的椅子，脚翘到桌面上，吊儿郎当地回答，“你们其实可以打电话找我的，不用亲自跑到苏活区。”  
地狱王子和地狱公爵对视了一眼。他们并不信任现代通讯工具。  
当然，也不信任眼前这个穿着紧身裤前卫时髦地像公仔一样的恶魔。  
“来任务了，地狱决定把这次的任务交给你。”  
“什么任务？”克劳利懒洋洋地说。  
“去当妓女。”  
克劳利终于有了一丝兴趣，明晃晃的蛇瞳里散发出光芒。

有一说一，克劳利是不屑于站街的。在外面搔首弄姿揽客是没有活儿干的穷小妞做的事。她这样的头牌，只需要把自己打扮的漂漂亮亮的，然后等老鸨安排客人的顺序就是了。试问苏活区还有谁不知道，妓院里多了一个顶着男名的尤物，客人伺候地高兴了还会给小费地那种。  
但是克劳利所有的空闲时间几乎都是倚在大门口或是靠在自己一尘不染的本特利上，玩弄着自己的亮红色的长卷发，偶尔抬抬眼皮，好像在找谁。  
亚茨拉斐尔的书店离妓院不算太远。  
她在等那个书商。

亚茨拉斐尔万万没有想到会在那种地方碰到克劳利。那个有亮红色头发和明黄色瞳子的新晋头牌，他在旧书摊上淘书的时候有所耳闻，但也只限于有所耳闻而已。  
亚茨拉斐尔记得很清楚，那是冬末的一天，伦敦少有地放了晴。他在外面淘了一天旧书，傍晚时分，抱着几本老古董匆匆抄近路穿过苏活区最肮脏的街道。  
然后他就看到了慢悠悠驶过他的，缓缓停在路边的，干干净净泛着乌黑油亮光泽的，和整条街道散发出来的淫乱气息格格不入的本特利。  
“这辆车好像是克劳利的。他到这种地方来做什么？”亚茨拉斐尔吃力地行走着，头上的汗珠黏住了额角的几缕乱发。  
“He ⬇llo ， Azi⬇rapha⬆le.”他听到有人叫他的名字，带着独特的声调和声线。他立刻就想起了很多很多年以前他也听到过这句话，那个时候他回过头，就看到笑容明朗的克劳利，他蓬松蜷曲的长发打着卷儿垂在胸前，折射着耀眼迷人的光芒。  
“Crow⬇ley⬇！”亚茨拉斐尔立刻回头看去，很遗憾，这次身后没有那个瘦高的身影。  
就在亚茨拉斐尔四处扭着头茫然地寻找的时候，本特利的车窗里探出了一个脑袋。  
亚茨拉斐尔的心脏漏跳了一拍，然后就在胸腔里拼命冲撞起来。  
“你好呀，亚茨拉斐尔，没想到能在这里遇到你。”本特利里面的人讲话了，声音细细软软的，听起来甜滋滋地冒着粉色气泡，好像一杯草莓味儿的汽水。  
亚茨拉斐尔局促地笑了一下，扯一下嘴角。他下意识地想要挥手，怀里抱着的旧书噼里啪啦散落了一地。他不知道该称呼她什么，克劳利？还是克劳莉？  
本特利的车门急急地打开，一条穿着高跟鞋和渔网袜的腿首先伸了出来。她走上人行道，看都不看愣成一截木头的书商，径直弯腰下来去拣地上零散的书页。  
亚茨拉斐尔呆呆地看着一个瘦瘦高高的女人向自己走来，然后几乎是对折在自己的脚下。她下身的牛仔热裤刚刚过裆，通过裤子上带着毛边的破洞可以看到里面黑色的蕾丝内裤边和渔网袜巧妙地重叠在一起。由于踩着高跟鞋弯腰捡东西的缘故，紧绷的小腿上甚至可以看到好看的肌肉线条。亚茨拉斐尔不可能注意不到她特意弯腰而不是蹲身来突出的高高翘起的臀部，他想了在伊甸园外面的阳光里，他也曾被这个紧翘的臀部迷得神魂颠倒。上衣深v领紧身露脐，几乎完全镂空，弯腰时一排漂亮的脊椎骨清晰地凸出来。  
亚茨拉斐尔知道自己的样子一定很好笑。他的耳根火辣辣的烧着，好像是被火焰剑炙烤着。身前的美人儿捡起了书本，挺直腰背缓缓起身。亚茨拉斐尔感觉有什么软软的东西轻轻拂过他的下体。  
他呼吸一窒。太近了，他们离得太近了。  
“给你，亲爱的亚茨拉斐尔。”女子站起来，把旧书递给他，声音依旧浸了蜜糖一样黏黏糊糊的。  
亚茨拉斐尔这才有机会仔细看看这个美人儿。她重新蓄起了长卷发，发尾微微有些干枯打结，看得出是精心梳理过，有那么一两根发丝精巧地垂落在眉眼上方，随着表情变化而飘动，看上去风情万种。一对金黄色熔金一般的眸子在暮色四合的苏活区熠熠闪亮，滚烫地像是熔化了星星。卷翘的长睫毛上刷了一层厚厚的睫毛膏，像她梅子色唇膏一样夺人眼球。  
她美极了，风尘又疏离，浓浓的香水味好像要被她忽闪忽闪的睫毛吹到亚茨拉斐尔的脸上了。  
亚茨拉斐尔伸手接过书，慢慢开口：“你好，克劳利……克鲁莉？是你吗？”  
“是我，亲爱的。你还好吗？唔，看来你还是在搞着你的旧事业。”克劳利勾起嘴角，指尖无意识地玩弄着自己的头发，“加百列没有给你安排任务吗？比如……拯救妓女嫖客什么的？”  
“没有。……所以你在这里做了妓女？”亚茨拉斐尔慌乱地指一指路边的建筑，里面淫靡的笑声越来越大。  
“帮地狱办事儿罢了。我刚上班，如果没有猜错的话，你是要回书店下班吧？”亚茨拉斐尔点点头。“进来玩儿啊，书店帮你关灯锁门了，明天早上送你回去。”克劳利打了一个响指，挽住亚茨拉斐尔柔软的胳膊，就要向里面走。  
“不！不行！我是天使，不可以进这种地方！”亚茨拉斐尔更加惊慌的小声呼喊着。  
“我不告诉别西卜，你不告诉加百列，那不就谁都不知道了？再说，要是被发现了，你可以说是来妓院救赎的。好不好？”克劳利纤瘦的身体紧紧靠住亚茨拉斐尔，胸部有意无意地蹭着天使的胳膊。  
亚茨拉斐尔稀里糊涂被哄进了苏活区最脏乱差嫖客最多的妓院。

原来妓女真的分三六九等。亚茨拉斐尔被克劳利挽着，穿过了层层的乌烟瘴气和廉价脂粉香水的味道，直接走进了整座妓院最隐蔽的房间。  
开门开灯进屋锁门，克劳利动作连贯流畅，一看就是熟悉极了。“她到底在这里做活多久了？她被多少人上过了？”亚茨拉斐尔心里隐隐作痛，眼睛一秒也离不开对着镜子补妆的克劳利。  
亚茨拉斐尔琢磨着自己的小心思，就这样呆呆地站在门口，抱着自己的旧书。直到克劳利走过来，冲他忽闪忽闪自己的蛇瞳。“好久不见，想我了没有？”她一边说接过书本放在一旁，双手搂上亚茨拉斐尔的脖子。她微张着鲜艳欲滴的双唇，露出抵住上颚的舌尖，眉眼带笑地盯住亚茨。  
亚茨拉斐尔的手慢慢摸上克劳利的腰。这是一个女孩子的腰，柔软纤细，好像一把就能掐过来。“当然想你。”亚茨拉斐尔眼神迷离地看着她的薄唇，那里正轻轻地吐息。他轻轻地吻上去，“当年我教你的做爱方法，你就用来和别人做，然后在这里当头牌？”他有些不甘，叼住她的下唇轻轻吮吸，间或啃咬，酥酥麻麻的痛感爬上克劳利的尾骨。  
“练好技术，最后占便宜的还是你。”克劳利笑笑，回吻住他，舌尖探进他的口中，舔着对方的牙龈。“先生今天就来验收一下成果，我保证把先生伺候得舒舒服服的……”克劳利双腿分开跨坐在亚茨拉斐尔的大腿上，慢慢地脱下亚茨拉斐尔的长西装外套，涂了亮黑色甲油的手指顺着他的丰满柔软的腰腹游走到马甲的扣子旁，像在鲜嫩的树枝上爬行的甲壳虫。  
“你还是从前那样……克劳利。”亚茨拉斐尔笑了，像一团吸满了阳光蓬松的云朵，“我还害怕你变了。”他的手在克劳利的臀部流连忘返，饱满的臀肉富有弹性，揉捏起来手感甚佳。  
“我从前哪样？”克劳利边解扣子边漫不经心地问。其实她用脚后跟想想都知道，亚茨拉斐尔无非是说他人好罢了。  
“你……还像从前一样对我好呀。”亚茨拉斐尔的手摸到前面去接牛仔短裤的扣子，拉链拉下，渔网袜和蕾丝内裤的黑色延伸到大腿根部，那里从前鼓鼓囊囊的一大包，现在什么都没有。  
“哦天使……看在撒旦不看在上帝的份上，你能不能不要再说我是个好人或者说我善良了？隔墙有耳，这有损我的业绩。”克劳利眉头一皱，揪住亚茨拉斐尔做工精良的格子领结，“你能不能像第一次教我做爱那时候说的一样，不要在做爱的时候说些不相干的话？”  
“我当时那样说还不是因为你太害羞了，总是扯东扯西。”亚茨拉斐尔整个人被拉近了一截，笑得更高兴了，“性爱明明不是肮脏可耻的事情，你为什么要回避呢？再说了，你是恶魔，更不应该感到害羞。”亚茨拉斐尔自己解开领结，棕绿色的眼睛直视着金黄色的蛇瞳。  
克劳利接客这么久，头一次感觉被客人看心虚了。亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛清澈透亮，带着全世界的光明。她还记得第一次做爱时，两个人就在伊甸园的墙外，亚茨拉斐尔洁白柔顺的翅膀展开着，赤裸的身上无数双眼睛闪烁，而所有的目光都汇集向躺倒在松软土地上，因为快感而难以抑制尖叫的自己。  
说实话，她享受那种把身体敞开暴露在亚茨拉斐尔面前的感觉，虽然被那么多只眼睛看着，但是每一只眼睛都饱含爱与情欲。  
她相信亚茨拉斐尔也享受性爱之中的注视。  
“哦亲爱的，那是因为我在虚心学习新事物……你知道的，恶魔总是好面子。”克劳利胡乱搪塞过去，着急地解着衬衫纽扣。  
她像妓院里的每一个妓女一样习惯于做爱，又不像其他的妓女，她喜欢做爱，她享受着性爱带来的快感，而不是想着完成任务一样草草了事。  
尤其是她的客人是亚茨拉斐尔。  
她脱下牛仔裤，踢掉高跟鞋，用身体的重量把赤裸着上身的亚茨拉斐尔压倒在床上，然后欺身而上，熟练地解开他的腰带，褪下西裤。她亲吻湿润的嘴唇、喉结，在锁骨上啃咬，吸出一个个红痕。然后顺着浓密的浅褐色胸毛一路吻下去。  
她非常想念亚茨拉斐尔的下面，那个听话的、能照顾到她每一个敏感点的阴茎。她拉下亚茨拉斐尔永远同一款式的平角裤，用手抚摸着还半软不硬的家伙，上下撸动着。亚茨拉斐尔抚摸着伏在下半身那朵火红色的头发，轻轻发出舒适的喘息。  
一股湿热突然包裹了他。亚茨拉斐尔被这毫无预兆的刺激惊了一下，他难以相信，昔日傲娇无比的恶魔克劳利竟然在给他口交。  
“不需要这样做，克劳利。”亚茨拉斐尔说。  
“喜欢吗？”满口含住吞吞吐吐活动着，克劳利费劲地抬起头，含混不清地说着。  
“真的不需要这样……你可以只用手的。”亚茨拉斐尔依然不知道该干什么，他第一次尝到口交的滋味。嘴上一边说着，他一边难以自制地用手去按克劳利的头。在克劳利很努力地吞咽进大半时给了一个深喉时，他“呃啊……”喟叹出声。  
他感受到前端顺滑的温热，一次一次被舔舐甚至被吮吸，他昂起头，大口呼吸，好不让自己发出过于不堪的呻吟。  
“你硬了，亲爱的。”克劳利把完全勃起而上翘的阴茎暂时从口腔里解放出来，“瞧瞧他多漂亮，这弧度还有这暴起的青筋……亚茨拉斐尔，除了你，我从来没有见过这么好看的阴茎。你是不是用什么奇迹了？”克劳利像欣赏艺术品一样，把他放进自己浑圆的胸部中间，低头轻轻舔着。  
“克劳利……哦……亲爱的克劳利，我们可以开始了吗？我觉得我有点等不及了。”亚茨拉斐尔低头就可以看到因吞食而面色潮红、被自己拉拽而发丝凌乱的克劳利，感觉有什么东西要从自己身体跑出来了。  
“当然可以，我一向是以尊重客人的需求为宗旨的。”克劳利起身，脱下上衣，失去了唯一束缚的乳房像两只兔子一样弹出来，“可以劳烦你为我脱下我的裤袜吗？”  
“不用麻烦了。”亚茨拉斐尔揪起克劳利大腿内侧的裤袜，用力一扯，渔网袜“刺啦”一声张开了一道口子。“这可是我最贵的一条裤袜。”克劳利小声嘟哝。亚茨拉斐尔肥厚温润的手指拨开蕾丝内裤，露出一个他从未在克劳利身上见过的部位。  
她也是相当漂亮的，亚茨拉斐尔心想。上面的毛毛修剪得整整齐齐，露出一点粉嫩的阴唇，像一个开着鲜花的花圃。他把手指探入，发现里面早就湿的不像样子了。又湿又热的甬道紧紧地包裹住亚茨拉斐尔的手指，每一个褶皱都努力发挥自己的作用。  
“你做妓女这么久了，还是这么紧？你是不是用了什么奇迹？”亚茨拉斐尔问，纯粹是捣乱。“没有，你个混蛋。”克劳利把头扭到一边，手搭在脸上。  
亚茨拉斐尔觉得自己捡到宝了。  
他的手指慢慢抽插起来。从一根慢慢增加到两根，再到三根。他的另一只手也没忘记关照克劳利的阴蒂，她正充血而膨胀，硬硬地，仿佛自己的阴茎。他非常卖力地忙活着，抬起头看看双腿成w型打开的克劳利，后者正在自己口中抽插着手指，另一只手玩弄着自己的乳头。他的手指在甬道里仔细地摸索寻找着，直到按上某一个发硬的地方时，克劳利突然颤抖了一下，尖叫着呻吟了一声。  
亚茨拉斐尔压到克劳利身上，大口吸食着没有被宠幸的乳房。克劳利向来不会掩饰快感，他挺直漂亮的脊背，把自己的胸部尽可能地送入他的口中。亚茨拉斐尔抽插不停，亮晶晶的粘液打湿了身下的床单。  
亚茨拉斐尔把手抽了出来。克劳利起身骑跨在他身上，“交给我。”  
她扶住那根又粗又硬的阴茎，缓缓坐下去，一直坐到两颗软软的球上。自从做鸡以来，她很少有这种被填得满满当当的酸胀感。她扶住自己的腰，软软地塌下去，扭动着。亚茨拉斐尔伴随着他的活动略有动作，大部分时候，只是用力掐着穿着破烂不堪渔网袜的大腿。  
她就这样卖力地乘骑了十几分钟，腰酸背软，身下的战斗天使依然面色如常。“我说，亚茨拉斐尔，如果每一个客人都像你这样，我肯定早就被榨干了。”她喘息着，口红晕染的乱七八糟的嘴里偶尔发出一两声呻吟，颇有些尴尬调侃地减慢了速度，就像是学艺不精的学徒在师傅面前露了丑。  
“我可是性爱大师啊。”亚茨拉斐尔放倒喘息不匀的头牌，“你们头牌就这个水平？”他握住克劳利的一条脚踝，抬到自己的肩膀上，“我来教教你。”  
他挺身而入，换着角度和深浅来回试探着，“是这里吧？”克劳利死死地扣住自己身下压住的亚茨拉斐尔的西服外套，咬住嘴唇抵御快感的袭击，喉咙深处发出平时装得辛苦的浪叫。  
“舒服吗？喜欢吗？”善解人意的天使游刃有余地问着，身上松软喧腾的肥肉跟着动作一抖一抖，“我要加速了。”克劳利已经顾不上回答了。  
亚茨拉斐尔喜欢看着自己的爱人在身下享受快感。  
亚茨拉斐尔最喜欢的一件西服就这样被压皱了。  
不过克劳利会用一个响指把它救回来的。把克劳利整个人翻过来，拍着她的屁股叫她塌腰的时候，亚茨拉斐尔胸有成竹地想。


End file.
